Hector Marquez (32)
Introduction mr. Marquez is a friendly middle aged man. Living in Los Santos. He's known for his relation to gangs, but has never commited gang violence in the US. All the hispanic kids, teenagers and gangmembers (without father) see mr. Marquez as the father figure. He's a wise man always ready to help. He understands the crimes of gangs but still attempts to let gangmembers leave the gang behind and move on with a normal life. Birth Hector Marquez was born in el Salvador. Growing up in a little hut with three brothers and two sisters. Like many salvadorians the family was planning on trying to reach North Mexico or the United States. After days of travelling one of Hector's sisters died by a flu. By being an illegal immagrant the family was not able to support her with good medicins and medical help. The disease of Hector's sister brought a big delay on the travelling to the US. Once they finally decided to travel along, Hectors father was arrested and brought to jail. The family quit the travelling and hided in a little village in the middle of the mexican desert. Hector grew up with mexican kids out of this village reaching the age of 10. Hector, his three brothers and other kids from the village got little Assignments from an old farmer living just outside of the village. Evryone knew him and all the kids loved him. He owned a shotgun and a hunting rifle. Sometimes, he would allow the kids to shoot a few bullets with it on a wooden plate. Moment of Silence Hector Marquez moved to the city during the workdays and came back with one brother to provide his family with food in the weekends. One day Hector had planned to go out with his brother to a local bar in the city. A night of joy turned into a nightmare, a group of local gangmembers representing 18th street gang attempted to rob them. Hector's brother tried to protect Hector, but he got stabbed and dragged away. 3 guys of the 18th street gang took Hector to a dark alley and ripped of his pants beating him up and finally raping him. Next day Hector and his brother were lying between garbage and blood. Hector's brother had been smilied with a knife. When his brother and Hector arrived back in the city 2 days later everyone noticed their silence. The people kept asking what happened, but they both kept their mouth shut. 20 days later Hector and his brother joined a MS-13 set when Hector became almost 14 years old. Together with the MS-13 gangmembers they tracked down the guys from the 18th street gang. Torture and forgiving accadentally deleted this part great, so here's a new quick version of it Hector, his brother and the other guys of the MS-13 set brought the 18th street gang members to a secret MS-13 hideout. Holding the 18th street gang members in selfmade isolated sells, Sometimes they got out and Hector questioned them while carving MS-13 signs on their body with an selfmade unsharp knife. Hector loved the begging and crying that went in his ears as he saw the blood coming out of the body right after he pushed the knife into some direction. For days the 18th street gang members had been tortured and finally they were attached to 5 wooden crosses in the desert. Just like Jesus. The two guys on the outside wooden crosses were killed, and the three guys in the middle were still living. As the two bodies started rotting by the sun and heat in the desert it attracted birds, eventually the birds even started eating the three living guys in the middle of the two dead and bloody bodies. Hector got is name, Hannibal Hector. The new age. Nobody in the US has ever known Hector Maruez' first name. Everyone knows him as mr. Marquez. The wise middle aged man, old friend of el Papi (Castillas Cortez). Now with mr. Lobo, el Tico and Ryhes starting a new set, mr. Marquez goes on with his unapproval of gang violence. Trying to stop his dear friends, but with understanding thoughts. Mr. Marquez knows what it's like, and sometimes turnes back to his childhood. Knowing that it's the wrong path but in hope to safe his friends. Category:Criminals